


[On our Own] Here We Go

by Chibi_Twan, RealityXIllusion



Series: Abeyance [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Good Sibling Luther Hargreeves, Group chat, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD, Panic Attacks, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Secrets, Sibling Bonding, Texting, They all deserve better, They all need hugs, They are all Overprotective, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Twan/pseuds/Chibi_Twan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: Basically everyone except for Luther is out of the house on their own. Everyone is low-key concerned about Five and has no idea where he is but they keep in contact frequently. For the sake of this story we are going to pretend that Umbrella Academy in general takes place in Michigan even though the filming was done in Canada. Since they are all 18 years old, it is currently 2007.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison & Ben & Diego & Klaus & Luther & Vanya
Series: Abeyance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866022
Comments: 70
Kudos: 472





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here We go Again [On our Own]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230525) by [RealityXIllusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion). 



> Basically everyone except for Luther is out of the house on their own. Everyone is low-key concerned about Five and has no idea where he is but they keep in contact frequently. For the sake of this story we are going to pretend that Umbrella Academy in general takes place in Michigan even though the filming was done in Canada. Since they are all 18 years old, it is currently 2007.

**Allison Hargreeves created Family Chat. Allison Hargreeves added Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves, Five Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves to chat.**

_10:36 PM_

**Allison Hargreeves:** You guys is it working? Did I do it right?

 **Klaus Hargreeves:** Ooh a family group chat? This'll be fun.

 **Klaus Hargreeves:** Wait wait Alli make me admin.

 **Allison Hargreeves:** Okay?

**_Klaus Hargreeves_ ** _changed_ **_Klaus Hargreeves_ ** _to_ **_Seancé._ **

**_Seancé_ ** _changed_ **_Allison Hargreeves_ ** _to_ **_Actress._ **

**_Seancé_ ** _changed_ **_Luther Hargreeves_ ** _to_ **_SpaceBoy_ **

**_Seancé_ ** _changed_ **_Diego Hargreeves_ ** _to_ **_Cadet._ **

**_Seancé_ ** _changed_ **_Ben Hargreeves_ ** _to_ **_BenjaminButton._ **

**_Seancé_ ** _changed_ **_Vanya Hargreeves_ ** _to_ **_WhiteViolin._ **

**_Seancé_ ** _changed_ **_Five Hargreeves_ ** _to_ **_TheBoy._ **

**Cadet:** Five is going to kill you.

 **Cadet:** Why am I cadet?

 **Seancé:** He won't. He loves me too much.

 **Seancé:** I picked names that fit each of us! You're cadet cause you're in that police school thing. Luther loves space. Vanya has a white violin and Allison wants to be an actress.

 **BenjaminButton:** Why the hell does mine say BenjaminButton?

 **Seancé:** AN ADORABLE NAME FOR MY FAVORITE BROTHER.

 **BenjaminButton:** Like hell. Why'd you really pick it?

 **Seancé:** Would you prefer Ben10?

 **BenjaminButton:** Honestly yes. It's not as stupid.

**_Seancé_ ** _changed_ **_BenjaminButton_ ** _to_ **_Ben10._ **

**Seancé:** There we go!

 **Ben10:** Moving on.

 **Ben10: @Actress** Why the group chat?

 **Cadet:** Yea, we've had these phones for months.

 **Cadet:** Why start a group chat now?

 **Actress:** That's exactly why.

 **Actress:** We've had these phones for almost four months now and we haven't seen one another in almost two months, have any of us really talked to one another?

 **Actress:** I know I haven't.

 **Actress:** And Thanksgiving is coming up and… I miss you guys.

 **Seancé:** Awww how sweet, we miss you too.

 **Ben10:** I think it's a good idea.

 **Ben10:** Maybe as a group chat we'll be more inclined to message each other more.

 **Seancé:** I still wanna know how you and Five convinced Daddio to give us phones.

 **Cadet:** Like you said, its been almost two months since our birthday.

 **Cadet:** None of us so much as looked at each other before leaving that damn house.

 **Cadet:** Now you're what? Messaging all of us because you want a Thanksgiving dinner or something?

 **Seancé:** What a wonderful idea mon frère!

 **Actress:** Don't be an asshole Diego. Klaus, I have powers remember?

 **Actress:** We can have dinner at my place? I don't want to go home.

 **Seancé:** None of us want to go home.

 **Ben10:** Sounds like a plan to me, but we need to get the others to agree too.

 **Seancé:** Wait. Are you saying you rumored Reggie?

 **Cadet:** Fine.

 **Cadet:** Where the hell do you even live?

 **Actress:** They should answer eventually, I know I got their numbers right. We just have to wait for them to see the group chat. Five was the one who came up with the idea but all I did was rumor him into letting us have cell phones and made him forget about us having them.

 **Actress:** I live in NY.

 **Cadet:** Wtf.

 **Actress:** What?

 **Seancé:** Why and how are you in The City that never sleeps? 

**Actress:** You guys know that I want to be an actress. What better way than to attend the best acting school in all of America?

 **Actress:** I don't live in New York City, I live in New York, New York.

 **Cadet:** You're in school?

 **Seancé:** Where??? 

**Actress:** Juilliard.

 **Ben10:** Holy shit.

 **Ben10:** That's awesome Allison, but I think it would be easier if we do dinner at Klaus and my apartment.

 **Ben10:** As far as I know, Diego, Luther, Vanya, Klaus and I are still living in Michigan.

 **Actress:** Okay fine.

 **Actress:** Wait what about Five?

 **Ben10:** I don't know where he lives.

 **Seancé:** He's never mentioned it to me.

 **Cadet:** He never told anyone where he was going.

 **Cadet:** He just up and left in the middle of the night.

 **Ben10:** Vanya might know? 

**Cadet:** Why would she know?

 **Seancé:** Fivey was always closest to sweet little Vanya.

 **Actress:** So you think she knows?

 **WhiteViolin:** I don't know.

 **Actress:** Vanya!

 **Seancé:** Hiya Vanya.

 **Ben10:** Hey Vanya, we're thinking of meeting up for Thanksgiving. Will your school be going on break?

 **Cadet:** Have you been on this whole time?

 **WhiteViolin:** No. No, I just opened the messages. I just finished practicing for the recital.

 **WhiteViolin:** Oh! A Thanksgiving dinner would be nice.

 **WhiteViolin:** We get a week off for Thanksgiving. It starts on the 20th.

 **Ben10:** That's almost everyone.

 **Seancé:** Well, it is almost 11pm. You guys remember the lovely bedtime dear old Reggie assigned us. 

**Cadet:** Why the fuck bring that up?

 **WhiteViolin:** Because he always had us in bed by 9 and Luther still lives at the house doesn't he?

 **Actress:** Oh so you guys think he's asleep?

 **Cadet:** He needs to get out of that damn house.

 **Actress:** Diego we've talked about this.

 **Actress:** We can't just force him to leave the house. He has to leave whenever he wants to, not when we want him too.

 **Cadet:** Oh please, since when do you care about what other people want to do.

 **WhiteViolin:** Diego!

 **Cadet:** Shut up seven you know I'm right.

 **Actress:** Fuck you Diego, and don't fucking call her that.

 **Seancé:** We promised not to call each other by our numbers, remember?

 **WhiteViolin:** Allison it's fine.

 **Actress:** No it's not!

 **Ben10:** You know what? It's getting pretty late, why don't we all just head to bed and finish finalizing our plans later?

 **WhiteViolin:** I agree.

 **Seancé:** Same here. G'night!

 **Ben10:** Also Vanya, I know that you stay up late with practicing but try to get some sleep?

_3:45 AM_

**TheBoy:** You are all idiots.

 **TheBoy:** I will stop by on Thanksgiving for dinner, send me the address and Vanya when is your recital? I'll go to that as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made and Luther needs some confirmation.

**Family Chat**

_12:23pm_

**SpaceBoy:** A Thanksgiving dinner sounds like fun. I'll come.

 **Ben10:** You guys know that apartment complex we used to drive by? The one over on Lahser road? Klaus and I are renting there.

 **Cadet:** The gray one that looks like a prison?

 **Seancé:** I wouldn't say gray I would call it more of a dark mix between beige and white.

 **Seancé:** But whatever floats your boat brother o' mine.

 **Ben10:** We don't live in a prison, Diego.

 **Actress:** Oh! I remember that building, didn't we help the fire department put out a fire there a couple years ago?

 **SpaceBoy:** Yeah, it was a kitchen fire that spread quickly and it was too out of control for the fire department so we were called in.

 **Seancé:** Wasn't that when we learned Fivey could teleport with others?

 **Ben10:** Yeah, dad wasn't happy learning about that from the news.

 **Actress:** Oh! Before I forget, @ **WhiteViolin** make sure you send all of us the information for your recital, not just Five.

 **WhiteViolin:** It's okay, you guys don't have to come. I know you're all busy.

 **Actress:** Why wouldn't we want to come? besides if you tell us when it is ahead of time then we can make sure we have nothing else planned for that day.

 **Cadet:** you're fighting a losing battle here Vania you might as well just tell us.

 **WhiteViolin:** Vania?

 **Seancé:** Vania??

 **Ben10:** Vania???

 **SpaceBoy:** Vania????

 **Actress:** Vania?????

 **Cadet:** Shut the fuck up.

 **Seancé:** Diego! How dare you call our little sister by the wrong name!

 **Cadet:** It was fucking autocorrect, you know what I meant.

 **WhiteViolin:** Little sister?

 **WhiteViolin:** Klaus we're all the same age.

 **Seancé:** I'm pretty sure that none of us actually see each other as all the same age.

 **Actress:** Sorry Vanya, but you are definitely my little sister.

 **Ben10:** Agreed.

 **SpaceBoy:** It's hard not to see you as the youngest.

 **Cadet:** I'm the oldest.

 **Seancé:** You keep telling yourself that.

 **Cadet:** If I'm not the oldest sibling then who is?

 **Cadet:** Don't you dare say Luther.

 **WhiteViolin:** I always saw Five as the oldest.

 **Ben10:** Same, he just… always seemed like the oldest of all of us.

 **TheBoy:** That's because I'm more mature than all of you.

 **WhiteViolin:** Five!

 **Cadet:** What the hell are you talking about, I'm mature.

 **TheBoy:** Moving on. Vanya's recital is on the 19th at 6pm. In the back room of the Icarus theater. There's a smaller theater in the back of the building for student recitals.

 **WhiteViolin:** Wait how do you know that?

 **Ben10:** You didn't tell him?

 **WhiteViolin:** No.

 **TheBoy:** Since she never responded to my message, I took matters into my own hand.

 **WhiteViolin** : Five you messaged at almost 3AM! I was sleeping!

 **Seancé:** Awww how sweet in a creepy sort of way.

 **Cadet:** You slept from then until just now?

 **WhiteViolin:** What? No. I woke up at 10.

 **Cadet:** Then you could've answered him.

 **WhiteViolin:** Or maybe I couldn't answer because when I wake up I actually have things to do before checking my phone.

 **Seancé:** Oooooooh.

 **Cadet:** Shut up Klaus.

 **TheBoy:** Hmm I forgot about the time difference.

 **SpaceBoy:** Time difference? Wait Five are you not in Michigan anymore?

 **Ben10:** Where are you anyway? You never mentioned it.

 **TheBoy:** I haven't been in Michigan since I left the house.

 **Actress:** So where are you?

 **TheBoy:** Traveling.

 **Seancé:** Ooh I've always wanted to go traveling. Never had the money to go.

 **Cadet:** Five how do you have the money?

 **Cadet:** Dad cut us all off the moment we left.

 **SpaceBoy:** Wait really?

 **Seancé:** Yeeeeah? Why else would Benny and I get jobs?

 **Actress:** I might have a job by the end of this semester.

 **WhiteViolin:** I teach Violin to kids.

 **Cadet:** I don't have a job but that's because I'm in the police academy.

 **SpaceBoy:** But dad never cut me off.

 **Cadet:** the shithead probably didn't cut you off because you're still living in that crappy house.

 **SpaceBoy:** Diego.

 **Cadet:** Oh come off it Luther. You know he's an abusive ass. I don't know why you're still staying there.

 **Actress:** Diego, knock it off, it was Luther's decision.

 **TheBoy** : I see you two were just as eager to jump at each other's throats as ever.

 **TheBoy:** Luther may be staying at the house still but whenever I'm in the area he comes stays with me.

 **Ben10:** wait really?

 **SpaceBoy:** I didn't know that you were just visiting the area all those times I stayed with you. Whose apartment is that then?

 **TheBoy:** Technically it's in my name.

 **Cadet:** Technically.

 **TheBoy:** but Luther you don't need to wait till I'm around to go there. You can stay there whenever for as long as you like.

 **Seancé:** Are you

 **Seancé:** Are you renting an apartment for Luther? 

**SpaceBoy:** Are you? 

**SpaceBoy:** Please tell me you're not. I've only been there twice and if you're paying for it even when I'm not there you are just wasting your money on me.

 **Seancé:** Well shit, do you want to pay for mine and Ben's apartment?

 **TheBoy:** Shut up, the apartment is leased for the next three years and it has two years worth of rent paid off. I haven't actually paid anything yet.

 **Ben10:** Wait Five how are you doing that?

 **Ben10:** Did you get a job?

 **TheBoy:** It doesn't matter how I'm doing it. It's none of your business, any of you. Luther the apartment is yours. Anytime you want to leave the house then just do so. You aren't obligated to stay there.

 **WhiteViolin:** That's really sweet of you, Five.

 **TheBoy:** No it's not.

 **WhiteViolin:** It is! 

**TheBoy:** Nope. I'm done with this conversation, I'll see all of you the 19th. Goodbye.

 **Cadet:** what's the Matter Five? You allergic to people calling you nice?

 **Ben10:** Like you're any better.

 **Seancé:** Anyone else notice Five never said if he had a job?

 **Cadet:** He never said where he was at either.

 **Ben10:** Luther, Allison are you guys still there?

 **Actress:** Sorry you guys, Luther called me.

 **WhiteViolin:** Is everything okay?

 **Actress:** He was a bit emotional that Five would rent an apartment for him.

 **Seancé:** you mean he was crying?

 **SpaceBoy:** I wasn't crying!

 **Seancé:** There's nothing wrong with it! All real men cry! 

**Seancé:** Unless that's not your thing, but you haven't said otherwise so I'm going to assume you're a guy.

 **SpaceBoy:** What? Of course I'm a guy Klaus! Are you high?

 **Ben10:** Despite my best efforts he probably is but that's not what he meant Luther.

 **Ben10:** that was his way of asking if you identify as a male or female or you could be neither.

 **Seancé:** I may be a little bit high but that won't affect my typing you asshats.

 **Seancé:** He could also be both genders. There's a lot of genders out there you know.

 **SpaceBoy:** I'm a male. Male pronouns and everything. Klaus I'm not gender-fluid either.

 **Seancé:** 😮 you know what gender-fluid is?

 **SpaceBoy:** Yeah. I went on a mission last month and I accidentally misgendered someone. I apologized and they were nice enough to explain everything to me.

 **Cadet:** Hold the fuck up, you're going on missions by yourself?

 **WhiteViolin:** That doesn't seem very safe…

 **Actress:** It's not safe! Luther you can't be going on missions by yourself, what if you got hurt?

 **Seancé:** Don't get me wrong I'm glad that someone taught you about there being other genders and all but the others are right.

 **SpaceBoy:** Dad sends me out on missions by myself but I'm not always alone on them.

 **Ben10:** What do you mean?

 **SpaceBoy:** Five had me promise him that if Dad ever tried to send me out on the mission I would text him where and when I'm going.

 **SpaceBoy:** Most of the time Five would show up and we would complete the mission together.

 **Cadet:** Wait are you serious?

 **SpaceBoy:** Yeah, he said that he would prefer it if I always had backup.

 **Cadet:** You never told us.

 **SpaceBoy:** You're in the police academy, if they found out about you helping me on missions then won't you get kicked out? Besides, none of you even liked going on missions when we were younger. It's fine I can handle myself and if I ever think I need back up then I know Five would help me.

 **Cadet:** What if Five doesn't come? What if he doesn't answer the phone or if he is too far away to get to you in time? What then Luther?

 **Ben10:** Luther, I think I can speak for all of us when I say that if you ever have any more missions after today then you should message us as well. 

**Seancé:** Yeah buddy, just because we hate missions doesn't mean we won't back you up if you need it.

 **SpaceBoy:** Klaus, you and Vanya wouldn't even be able to help, and Diego I already told you why you can't help. Allison you aren't here and Ben you hate using your powers. You guys don't need to help me. I don't need help.

  
  
  
  


_7:46pm_

**TheBoy:** Why is it every time I leave this chat even for a couple of hours everything immediately goes off the rails. 

**TheBoy:** It doesn't fucking matter how far away I am or whatever, if any of you need my help of course I'm going to come help you shitheads. If you can't get a hold of me before a mission then you wait. You wait until I get back to you, don't you dare try to do a mission by yourself. Allison is right, what if you try going on a mission by yourself and get yourself injured. No one would know, Luther.

 **TheBoy:** And you should listen to Ben. If you can't contact me then contact one of the others. and you should tell them about any missions you have in general, that way they can check in with you and if you can't get in touch with me then they can try to contact me. Do you understand me, Luther?

  
  
  
  
  


_8:56pm_

**SpaceBoy:** Ok. Okay, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther and Five bonding moment

**Private Chat**

**SpaceBoy to TheBoy**

_9:07pm_

**SpaceBoy:** I don't know if you're still up or if you went to bed yet since I don't really know the time zone difference between you and me. I know you never really slept growing up so I guess there is a chance you're still awake. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you felt the need to always check up on me and go on those missions even though I know you hate having to go on them.

 **SpaceBoy:** And thank you for going on the missions with me. It's a lot easier when I know that someone is there watching my back. I know you said not to worry about the apartment but I can't help but worry. I don't know how you got the money for it or how you paid off two whole years. I do want to ask but I know you won't tell me. But… can you cancel the lease or something? Just get your money back? 

**SpaceBoy:** I mean I do want to leave the house. I know I do but I can't. I can't just leave. I'm not like you guys and we are heroes Five. People need our help. I know none of you want anything to do with dad or with the Umbrella Academy, and I can understand why. I know that dad isn't the best father out there and I know how the missions weighed down on all of us. But I can't leave.

 **TheBoy:** I am awake so don't worry about the time difference.

 **TheBoy:** Are you done?

 **SpaceBoy:** What?

 **TheBoy:** Are you finished speaking so I may type my response.

 **SpaceBoy:** Yea. I guess I am.

 **TheBoy:** Good. So don't message and interrupt me while I typed this all out for you.

 **TheBoy:** Luther I know that you are smarter than this. I don't want you to apologize for a staying at the house and I don't want you to apologize for any future decisions that you make unless it is truly a stupid decision. It's not possible to cancel my lease without paying a fee and either way I wouldn't want to cancel the lease. if you're not going to move out of the house and then into the apartment then I want you to at least consider that apartment as a safe house for you whenever you need it. I'm not going to lie to you, yes we hate the missions that Reginald would send us on. We hated them and we absolutely hate him. He is an abusive fuckard of a father and I regret every day ever spent in that house with him.

 **TheBoy:** What I don't regret is him adopting me.

 **TheBoy:** I don't regret him adopting me because if he hadn't then I never would have meant you or any of the others. You are my siblings and I wouldn't trade that for the world. I don't know what any of you are really thinking, you are each your own individual person and you are entitled to your free will. If living in that house is what you want to do then so be it but Luther you said it yourself. You said that you do want to leave the house. 

**TheBoy:** Despite what you believe, you can leave that house. You can walk out that door and never return. You say you're staying for Umbrella Academy, you're staying because you want to still be able to help people and still be a hero. If you think about it, you could still be your hero and you could still help people even if you're not living in that house with Reginald. What good do you think living there is doing for you? Sure it's a roof over your head but you're still living with the same abuse you've put up with ever since you were a kid.

 **TheBoy:** Don't you dare try denying it either. If you leave that house you could move into the apartment, you could move into the apartment and still go on missions to help people if you want to. I promise you, you don't have to live in that house to be able to help people. You CAN leave. The only reason why you haven't is because you are letting your doubts hold you back. You could try going down the same route as Diego and enlist in the police academy. But knowing you that's not really something you want to do. Luther, there are thousands of ways to go about helping people.

 **TheBoy:** it doesn't always have to be some big mission, it doesn't have to involve guns or any other type of weapon. You want to know what else helps people? Donating blood, helping clean up the trash in the streets, volunteer work, holding doors for people, helping carry someone's bags, there are so-so many possibilities out there then can help others. Even a smile in someone's direction can help save their life. I think you're capable of doing so many things for the world, but that's only if you let yourself do it.

 **TheBoy:** Luther, I will always respect your decision and I will always stand by your side no matter what the issue is. 

**TheBoy** : But please don't think that sacrificing your happiness is the way to go about helping others. 

  
  
  


_10:37pm_

**TheBoy:** Luther, I can see that you read all the messages. So instead of staying silent, you could at least answer me. You were the one to message me in the first place.

 **TheBoy:** Are you alright?

 **TheBoy:** I'm sorry if I upset you but I won't take back anything I've said. I firmly believe it and I won't change my mind either.

  
  
  


_11:26pm_

**SpaceBoy:** I'm sorry I had to put my phone down for a little while. It's getting late, so I'm just going to head to bed before Dad finds out I'm still up. Good night Five.

 **SpaceBoy:** Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben puts up with Klaus, Secrets never last, and Five is definitely the troublemaker.

**Family Chat**

_1:32pm_

**Seancé:** it should be illegal how much they charge for a candy bar.

 **Actress:** that depends where you bought it from.

 **Seancé:** I got it from the fucking gas station.

 **Seancé:** I swear this is robbery. They charged me 5 bucks! Even tho the sign said $1.89!

 **Actress:** Has sales tax gone up?

 **Seancé:** No??

 **Actress:** Then whoever rang you up definitely overcharged you. Go get your money back.

 **Seancé:** 👀

 **Seancé:** No way in hell.

 **Actress:** What? Why not?

  
  


_2:15pm_

**Actress:** Klaus?

 **Ben10:** He doesn't want to go back to that gas station because the guy that works at the cash register is an asshole.

 **Actress:** Since when does he let assholes get in his way.

 **Ben10:** A Homophobic asshole.

 **Actress:** Excuse me? What fucking gas station was it and who was the prick that was behind the register?

 **Ben10:** He won't tell me.

 **Actress:** Why not?

 **Ben10:** I don't know, either way I'm glad he isn't going back to that gas station anymore. I won't be going back there either as long as that ass is still working there. It's not like they're aren't any more gas stations around for us to go to.

  
  
  
  


**Private Chat**

**Ben10 to Seancé**

_1:40pm_

**Ben10:** I didn't tell her because you asked me not too but I think they should know, Klaus.

 **Seancé:** Ben. Benny. Why the fuck would I tell them?

 **Seancé:** Besides it's nothing I can't handle.

 **Ben10:** Klaus I don't like this. 

**Ben10:** That shitfuck has been to the apartment before and he knows where you work. I'm not comfortable knowing that he could come up to you at any time.

 **Seancé:** It was just a bad breakup. He doesn't have the balls to actually do anything, and even if he did try something I had all the same combat training as you guys remember?

 **Seancé:** I can handle myself. Though calling him homophobic in the family Chat definitely made this harder for the others to move past Ben.

 **Ben10:** You already have me lying to them about knowing who it is, I'm not going to let any opportunity to bad-mouth the jerk slip by. You didn't even tell them that presides over charging you, he tried to punch you as well.

 **Seancé:** Presides?

 **Ben10:** Besides. You know what I mean.

 **Ben10** : Besides it's not like I was wrong or lying. The guy is a fucking homophobic asshole and if I ever see him again, I'll tear him to shreds.

 **Seancé:** Starting to sound a bit murder-y there.

 **Seancé:** Key-word there brother is TRIED. He didn't get close to me.

 **Ben10:** At least I'm not Five.

 **Seancé:** Shit. Wait shit. We need to delete your message from the chat before he sees them.

 **Ben10:** Why?

 **Seancé:** Because I know that you remember as well as I do, when we were on that mission a couple years ago and some douchebag We rescued started talking shit about my lipstick.

 **Ben10:** Oh. Oh yeah.

 **Seancé:** I honestly thought Five was going to murder him.

 **Ben10:** … I'm not sure. I want to say he wouldn't have done that but… 

**Seancé:** But if not for dear old daddy stopping him then he would've.

 **Ben10:** Five's always been protective over you. Over all of us actually.

 **Seancé:** We all know he's actually a soft lil teddy bear deep down inside that terrifying mind of his 🙈

 **Seancé:** Seriously tho, please delete the messages before he sees them.

 **Ben10:** Fine. Won't they notice though?

 **Seancé:** How should I know? Just come up with a story and if they try asking you about it again then just say that we went and got my refund anyway.

 **Ben10:** So I'm lying. Again.

 **Ben10:** Fine Klaus, but if something like this happens again then I don't care if I did promise to keep quiet. I will tell the others everything. Got it?

 **Seancé:** Deal.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Family Chat**

_2:56pm_

**Actress:** Wait, Ben what happened to our messages?

 **Ben10:** Idk, maybe they got deleted since we have so many messages in the chat now.

 **Actress:** But shouldn't the oldest messages have been deleted instead?

 **Ben10:** I don't know, I still barely know how to work my phone.

 **Cadet:** What messages?

 **Ben10:** Just some messages of mine about Klaus being ripped off at the gas station. It's fine though, I ended up going down there and getting his refund.

 **Actress:** You did? Good. Nothing else happened right?

 **Cadet:** Allison have you never returned something at a store before? Nothing else can really happen, either they give you back your money or they give you store credit. Or there's the off-chance they tell you to go fuck yourself.

 **Ben10:** Speaking from experience there, Diego?

 **Seancé:** Ooh, this is a story I want to hear 🍿

 **Cadet:** There's no story.

**Ben10: 🍿🍿**

**Actress: 🍿🍿🍿**

**Seancé:** You might as well just tell us.

 **Cadet:** There's no story. I bought a blender. The shitty thing didn't work, I went to return it and the store refused because I had already opened the fucking box.

 **Seancé:** Well that was a crappy story. You need to work on your storytelling skills.

 **Cadet:** Maybe my so-called storytelling skills were absent cause it WASN'T A STORY.

 **Ben10:** Sounds like somebody's embarrassed.

 **Actress:** Oh god, Diego please tell me you aren't the type of customer to cause a big scene over something like this.

 **Ben10:** Well, that is a pretty shitty thing for them to do.

 **Cadet:** They owed me a refund.

 **Cadet:** If I didn't open the fucking box then how would I know if it works or not?!

 **Seancé:** You look at the reviews, Diego! 

**Ben10:** The reviews do pretty much tell you if it's a good item or not. 

**Actress:** Plus it helps you get around dealing with the workers bullcrap.

 **Cadet:** Oh shut up. All of you.

 **WhiteViolin:** You all are a mess.

 **Seancé:** A hot mess?

 **WhiteViolin:** Sure, Klaus. Whatever you say.

 **Cadet:** Hey don't lump me in with them.

 **Ben10:** Diego, you and Klaus get into more trouble than anyone I've ever met.

 **Seancé:** That's not true!

 **Seancé:** Five's always getting in trouble.

 **Cadet:** More like he's always up to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have y'all watched season 2 yet? I binged it all in one night and now I can't stop thinking about it 😅


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five is just worried but so is Ben and now Klaus is too and they are all a bit frustrated but especially Ben.

**Private Chat**

**TheBoy to Ben10**

_ 6:44pm _

**TheBoy:** What's wrong with Klaus?

**Ben10:** What?

**TheBoy:** I don't know if you realize this or not but just because you delete something from the group chat does it mean that it's deleted off of all of our phones.

**Ben10:** Klaus didn't say anything about it still being there though.

**TheBoy:** He probably didn't check after you told him you deleted it.

**TheBoy:** Now, are you going to tell me what's going on or not?

**Ben10:** It's just

**Ben10:** The cashier is some guy Klaus used to date.

**TheBoy:** And he's giving Klaus a hard time?

**Ben10:** Yes but Klaus doesn't want anyone else to know. He definitely doesn't want you to do anything about it either. I already promised him that I wouldn't tell you guys or start anything. And he promised me that if that idiot tries to start anything with him again then he'll let me step in and I can tell you guys about it.

**TheBoy:** As lovely as the two of you thinking things through is, that's stupid.

**Ben10:** Hey!

**Ben10:** Five you don't have to be rude, we do think things through and we are being careful with this.

**TheBoy:** Are you? Are you really?

**TheBoy:** Because just ignoring it until something happens again isn't the best course of action. Even if this is the first time, he should still step up to put a stop to it so it doesn't happen again. Besides, what if it's not just Klaus? You called the guy Homophobic. What if he treats others like that or worse? Is that really something you two want on your mind?

**TheBoy:** Klaus says he was just overcharged, but what if that guy tries other things or has done other things you just don't know about? What then?

**Ben10:** Five would you knock it off already.

**Ben10:** This is Klaus' problem. Not yours. We know how to take care of ourselves and I'm watching Klaus' back. I already said that I'll deal with it. Besides you don't really know anything about what's going on with him. With any of us. It's not like you kept in touch you know. So why are you butting into his business now?

  
  
  
  


**Private Chat**

**Ben10 to Seancé**

_ 7:15pm _

**Ben10:** Klaus I think Five's mad at me.

**Seancé:** What? Why?

**Screenshot_20200802-055731.png**

**Seancé:** ... Benny boy. What the fuck?

**Ben10:** I know. And I'm sorry that I told him.

**Seancé:** I mean, I get that sometimes, okay so most of the time, he treats us like we are idiots but you of all people know that he never means it.

**Ben10:** I know, Klaus.

**Seancé:** I'm confused how he knew tho. Cause I did go back to check and the messages are definitely gone. Ally even said so in the group chat remember?

**Ben10:** Wait, are you serious?

**Seancé:** Go check yourself.

**Ben10:** What the fuck. 

**Ben10** : How the hell did he know then? When I went to delete it, it said that you and Allison were the only ones who read it.

**Seancé:** I'm not sure, and while I am a bit mad you ended up telling him anyway, what I want to know is why you responded like that?

**Seancé:** It's like you went off on him but were still holding yourself back. If anyone should get mad it's me but it's not really something to get that mad about?

**Ben10:** I don't know.

**Ben10:** it just felt like he was making it sound like we didn't know what we were doing.

**Seancé:** Is that it? That's not exactly something new.

**Ben10:** I know Five cares about us. In his own way but… Klaus, he hasn't messaged us once since he went off on his own. The others all at least sent us a few messages and even called us at first. Despite what Diego keeps saying, I know that the others occasionally talk to each other as well. But Five didn't.

**Ben10:** He left without so much as glancing our way.

**Ben10:** No goodbyes, no warning. He just waited till we all went to bed then left.

**Seancé:** I think I know what the real problem is.

**Seancé:** You're pissed at him for leaving how he did and you're mad he's talking to all of us and acting like there was nothing wrong with how he left.

**Ben10:** Aren't you mad?

**Seancé:** Of course I am! And honestly, a bit hurt too but I can understand why he was so eager to leave. We all had a pretty shitty childhood but dad seemed to have it out for Five the most.

**Ben10:** I still don't understand why though.

**Ben10:** We all have powers, and yet dad kept singling out Five.

**Seancé:** Careful, starting to sound jealous there.

**Ben10:** I'm not jealous, Klaus. I'm worried.

**Ben10:** I know dad abused all of us and I mean all of us. Even Vanya. He isolated her and mentally and emotionally abused her as well. 

**Ben10:** I'm worried because Five was left alone with him the most and Five's never tried talking about it to any of us. At least no one's ever mentioned it.

**Seancé:** Yeah, he's never talked to me about it. Though I do remember complaining about my training to him alot.

**Ben10:** So did I, and after we did that haven't you noticed that Five would always argue with dad about his own training whenever our training came up?

**Seancé:** No?

**Seancé:** Wait. Is that true? 

**Seancé:** You think he did that on purpose?

**Ben10:** I said he had his own ways of showing he cares.

**Seancé:** Is that why you got mad at him?

**Seancé:** You don't want him to show he cares?

**Ben10:** No! Klaus you don't get it, I know he cares and I'm fine with it! I just don't want him to think that he has to always hit the ground running anytime one of us has any issues, big or small. 

**Ben10:** I know that it's really your decision, because this has to do with you. What you do about the situation is your choice. I'm here to back you up and even step in if anything goes wrong. It just annoyed me that he was going to try to step in when you and I can handle Steven on our own. He was right with what he was saying and all but… It felt like he didn't trust us to do it ourselves and that hurt.

**Seancé:** I do get it.

**Seancé:** How do you think I felt on missions when he always stepped into the fights before I could? Don't get me wrong, I was glad I never had to really fight anyone but it really sucked just standing there while the rest of you always were fighting.

**Seancé:** Plus, I know how bad I get around dad but… I can handle myself too. Five never really gave any of us the chance to stand up for ourselves. He always stepped in and fucking appeared out of nowhere when dad came at us.

**Ben10:** We never really had the chance to stand up for Five either.

**Ben10:** He would always snap back at dad anytime dad would yell at him. There was never any time for one of us to say something.

**Seancé:** There were those moments where he wouldn't stand up for himself either. I don't know if you guys ever saw it but I have a few times. He would always glare at me or wave me off if I tried to help.

**Ben10:** Klaus. I just thought of something but I'm not too sure if I want to say it.

**Seancé:** What is it? 

**Seancé:** It's best just to say it and be done with it, you know? That way you don't keep thinking about it.

**Ben10:** Do you think… Did Five know that we would have helped him?

**Seancé:** What?

**Ben10:** Five was always helping us and even going as far as to find ways to get us out of training. But other than, now that I think back on it, our pisspoor attempts at stopping dad from yelling at him, what did we actually do to help him?

**Ben10:** I don't know anything about his specialized training. He never mentioned it and neither did dad. Regular training was the same as ours and we could never talk during that. Don't you remember how sometimes after his personal training we wouldn't see him for a few days? Come to think of it, since he never really brought it up himself I don't think any of us have ever asked him about it.

**Seancé:** I tried to. Once.

**Seancé:** He just… smiled at me, and told me not to worry about it.

**Seancé:** You really think he doesn't know that we are here for him?

**Ben10:** I think he doesn't know he can depend on us. I think he doesn't realize that we care about him.

**Seancé:** Then we just have to show him!

**Ben10:** What?

**Seancé:** Yeah! Think about it! We're going to see him for Vanya's recital and again for Thanksgiving! We just have to show him that we're interested in what's going on with him and just show him that if he needs us then we're here.

**Ben10:** That's… a surprisingly good idea.

**Seancé:** Hey! I can have good ideas!

**Ben10:** Sometimes. 

**Ben10:** I… I should probably start by apologizing to him.

**Seancé:** Probably.

**Seancé:** Can you just tell him that I want to try to solve this on my own first?

**Ben10:** Sure thing, Klaus.

  
  
  
  
  


**Private Chat**

**Ben10 to TheBoy**

_ 8:56pm _

**Ben10:** I'm sorry for saying all of that and snapping at you.

**Ben10:** Klaus wants to try to solve this on his own before anyone has to get involved. I want to respect his decision and let him do this. I think it would be good for him to stand up for himself.

**Ben10:** But thank you for trying to stand up for him and for looking out for him. You know it goes both ways right? If you ever need us then you can just message and we'll be there for you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five and Vanya meet up before the recital, Klaus and Ben are plotting, Ben worries while Diego worries as well but denies it.

**Family Chat**

_ 11:12am _

**WhiteViolin:** So the recital is today but I understand if any of you can't make it.

**TheBoy:** We're coming Vanya, no if, ands, or buts.

**WhiteViolin:** But I know that this was planned out of nowhere for you guys.

**WhiteViolin:** I don't want you to get in trouble or anything.

**TheBoy:** None of us could possibly get in trouble for planning a day off today. We have had plenty of time since I told the others about it. We're coming and nothing's going to stop us from being there, okay?

**WhiteViolin:** Okay. Okay but if you're late or can't make it… will you let me know?

**TheBoy:** Yes. However, there isn't much point in agreeing to that considering I'm already here.

**WhiteViolin:** Wait what? The recital doesn't start for hours! I'm still in my dorm!

**TheBoy:** I know that. I'm at your school. They have me waiting down in the lobby until you get here and sign me in as a guest.

**WhiteViolin:** You're here? At my school?

**TheBoy:** I just said that. 

**TheBoy:** Hurry up and sign me in as a guest. We have hours before you even have to bother with getting ready, so let's go out for a bit.

**WhiteViolin:** Oh! I'm on my way down now! If you have any bags or anything else with you then we can leave them in my dorm! Where do you want to go?

**TheBoy:** I've never been to this area before, why not show me around?

**WhiteViolin:** Okay! I'm heading down the stairs now. I'll be there in a few minutes!

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ 12:22pm _

**Actress:** I'm still coming! My flight got delayed for a short while but I will still be there long before the recital starts. We should land a little after 4pm.

**SpaceBoy:** I can still come as well. Dad went out for some sort of business meeting and won't be back until tomorrow night.

**SpaceBoy:** Ally, you need a ride from the airport?

**Actress:** You can drive?!

**SpaceBoy:** Yeah, dad thought it would be a good idea to learn in case I ever have to follow any criminals trying to get away. Pogo taught me and I got my license last month.

**SpaceBoy:** I can pick you up and we can head to the recital together?

**Actress:** Yeah! Since we'd still have a few hours before the recital starts then maybe we can head over earlier and meet up with the others?

**SpaceBoy:** Sounds good to me. Just message me when you land, what airport and where I should pick you up from.

**Actress:** Will do. Thanks Luther 💕

**SpaceBoy:** 😁👍

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ 2:34pm _

**Seancé:** I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WE WERE MEETING UP BEFORE THE RECITAL

**Seancé:** WHERE ARE YOU GUYS???

**Seancé:** Ben and I can meet up with you!

**Ben10:** Yeah, we didn't have anything planned for today other than your recital @ **WhiteViolin** . If it's alright with you guys then we can meet up with you and head to the recital together.

**WhiteViolin:** That's fine with me!

**WhiteViolin:** Five's busy buying our lunch, but I know he'll be fine with you guys meeting us! 

**WhiteViolin** _ Shared Location _

**WhiteViolin:** ↘️🌐

**WhiteViolin:** We can wait here until you guys get here. There's outdoors seating, we're over by the back gate.

**Ben10:** Thanks Vanya, we should be there in about 30 minutes.

**Seancé:** We could get there quicker if a certain someone would let me drive instead of getting a taxi.

**Ben10:** Klaus, you don't know how to drive. I don't want to get killed before I can see Vanya's recital.

**Seancé:** The fare is like 8 dollars and then they're charging $28 per minute!

**WhiteViolin:** Maybe you guys should just wait to see us until the recital? That way you guys save your money.

**Seancé:** Vanya dear, you're worth the money okay? I was just trying to convince Ben that we should totally get a car.

**Ben10:** We're not getting a car.

**Ben10:** Neither of us can even drive, Klaus.

**Seancé:** We can't, but Luther can! @ **SpaceBoy** Teach us how to drive!

**Seancé:** Vanya, do you know how to drive yet?

**WhiteViolin:** No, I'm usually always at school and whenever I go out I just walk where I need to go.

**Seancé:** Okay well he can teach all of us!

**Cadet:** I'll be busy with training for a while yet but I'm still going to the recital. I just can't meet up earlier.

**Cadet:** Your school is near a shitty neighborhood, you shouldn't be walking anywhere. Take a bus, or a taxi.

**WhiteViolin:** If you're too tired after training then you can just rest.

**WhiteViolin:** I've been walking everywhere since I started going to school here. Nothing's happened to me yet, and I know it looks a bit… shifty, but mostly everyone in this neighborhood are good people.

**Seancé:** Aww, look! Diego's getting all protective over our baby sister.

**Cadet:** Shut the fuck up Klaus, you and Ben shouldn't go walking around either. Your neighborhood is worse than hers.

**Ben10:** What have you stalked our neighbors?

**Seancé:** ….it's been a couple of minutes and he hasn't answered. I'm going to take that as a yes.

**WhiteViolin:** Why am I the baby sister again? We're all the same age!

**Seancé:** Sorry VanVan, but you're staying as the baby sister. We already went thru this.

**Ben10:** Trust me, it's best not to try arguing with him about this.

**Ben10:** I once made the mistake of trying to ask him to explain why he put us all as older and younger instead of the same ages, and he went on a rant for almost 4 hours.

  
  
  
  
  


**Private chat**

**Ben10** to  **Seancé**

_ 3:01pm _

**Ben10:** Hey Klaus

**Seancé:** Benny we are quite literally sitting right next to each other. Why text? Unless, this is something you don't want our lovely taxi driver to hear?

**Seancé:** Cause if you wanna talk shit about him, then I'm all for it. He's the worst driver I've ever seen. I can drive better than this and I can't even drive!

**Ben10:** What? No. No, I wanted to ask you if I should say something to Five.

**Seancé:** About what?

**Ben10:** He never messaged me back, you know after I apologized to him. It says that he read the messages.

**Ben10:** What if he is still mad at me?

**Seancé:** So what if he is?

**Seancé:** You're not going to let that stop you from our plans, are you?

**Ben10:** No.

**Ben10:** No, I still think it's a good idea to convince him that we're here for him and that we care about him…. I'm just worried that if he's mad at me then we might just end up arguing with each other tonight instead of actually hanging out. It's the first time we're all going to see each other since we've moved out. I don't want it to be a night spent fighting one another.

**Seancé:** If he's not answering your messages then I'm not really sure what to tell you but if he does try to start anything then you know I'll be on your side. Or if you want, anytime it looks like the two of you might start arguing then I can provide a distraction?

**Ben10:** Your so-called distractions always worry me.

**Ben10:** But thanks Klaus.

**Seancé:** Anytime Bro, now hurry up and pay this dickwad. Fivey and VanVan are waiting for us!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther and Klaus plan future bonding? Five has a relatively good time though he is hesitant to admit it... He should have known it wouldn't last forever.

**Family Chat**

_ 4:23pm _

**SpaceBoy:** I can't teach you guys how to drive.

**Seancé:** Why not?!

**Seancé:** Luther. Bro. We need to learn. It's important!

**SpaceBoy:** I genuinely will fear for my life if I get in a car with you behind the wheels.

**Cadet:** Did you just make a joke?

**Ben10:** Actually, I think he's serious. 

**Actress:** I would be terrified if I saw Klaus driving.

**Ben10:** Hmm if he'll be on the road then maybe I'll just not get my license?

**Cadet:** You think walking on the sidewalks would keep you safe?

**Seancé:** Y'all are a bunch of pansies.

**Seancé:** I would be a fantastic driver!

**SpaceBoy:** No.

**SpaceBoy:** Just get pogo to teach you, he's the one who taught me. If anything I can hand you the driver's manual that he had me memorize?

**Seancé:** I am not doing homework Luther! I was finished with that before I even left the house.

**Ben10:** Yeah, you gave up on lessons, what two years ago?

**Seancé:** Yep!

**Actress:** Dad was so pissed off at you, but he let it go since you still passed every test Pogo gave us.

**Cadet** : How the hell did you pull that off again?

**Seancé:** That's because Five tutored me before each test.

**Cadet:** Did you bribe him?

**Seancé:** No! He offered!

**Ben10:** Luther where'd you go?

**Actress:** He started driving again, he says he's not comfortable texting while driving.

**Actress:** He also says to tell Klaus that texting while driving can get you arrested.

**Seancé:** DOES THIS MEAN WHAT I THINK IT MEANS??

**Seancé:** Are you doing to teach me how to drive?!

**Actress:** He says that he never said he would but that if you really want to drive then the two of you can talk about it later.

**Actress:** Oh! Hey we see you guys!! Klaus turn around, we're in dad's car a few cars down the street.

**Seancé:** I see you!

**Ben10:** We're about to walk Vanya back to her school to get ready, wanna give us a ride instead?

**Actress:** Of course, Luther's pulling off to the side, just come get in the car before we get blocked in.

**Seancé:** Thanks Ally! VanVan says thank you as well, her phone died.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Other than something bothering Ben and Klaus, meeting up with his siblings and then attending the recital had been… nice. Five was startled by how much he had enjoyed it. Allison and Luther appeared just as they were about to drop Vanya off at her dorm and head over to Icarus theater. Immediately, they all piled into Reginald's car, Luther driving with Klaus sitting in the passenger seat and watching him intently. It obviously freaked Luther out a bit but no one said anything, Ben sat on Vanya's left with Allison on her right. Five remembers sitting off to the side, leaning his head against the cool glass of the window and listening to his siblings.

It was peaceful.

After dropping Vanya off at her dorm to get ready and meet up with her classmates, Five directed Luther down a few side streets which would still lead to the theater but not as quickly. He had Luther park the car and climbed out without saying a word to his siblings other than gesturing for them to wait there. The look on their faces when he returned with six small bundles of flowers was hilarious though he refrained from laughing at them.

He quietly explained to them on the way to the theater that the bouquets were for each of them to give to Vanya after the performance was finished.

Diego had grumbled about it when he finally showed up but Five noticed how he was the first one to present his bouquet to their sister.

The look on Vanya's face was worth the money spent.

After that they all simply drove around the area for a couple of hours, having Luther stop the car every so often so they could get out and grab food and drinks from random street vendors and fast food joints. Five made sure to clean up any crumbs or spilled drinks before any lasting damage could be done to the seats. He hated Reginald but he wasn't going to risk Luther getting in trouble for the car being a mess.

They ended the night nearly at midnight with Luther dropping them all off one by one at their own places. 

Klaus and Ben were the first to get dropped off at their apartment complex, then Diego at the dorms for the police academy and then Allison followed Vanya back to her dorm. Explaining that she would be spending the night there for a sleepover. The two loud shrieks of delight as they took off running into the building startled Five back into being fully awake but he was glad to see them so happy. It was moments like these then reminded him of just how… how different this timeline is from the original. It was a change he would never regret.

Five quietly wished Luther a goodnight as he pulled up to a stop outside the townhouse like apartment Five always stayed in.

The twin of them smiled at one another, promising to meet up again tomorrow before each going their own ways. With Luther driving back to the Academy and Five going upstairs to the apartment and laying down on the couch. The apartment was only one bedroom, he always managed to convince Luther to sleep in the bedroom by claiming that he would not be a good host if he forced him to sleep on the couch. In truth, he had been trying to convince Luther to grow used to the apartment bedroom and hopefully begin to decorate as his own.

Today was a good day, a great day even. 

Sleepily Five pulled the thick comforter up to his shoulder, blinking down at his phone as it lit up on the coffee table with a new message.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Private Chat**

**SpaceBoy** _ to  _ **TheBoy**

_ 11:57pm _

**SpaceBoy:** Dad came home early. He isn't happy with me going out without his permission… he took away my rights to driving the car and told me I can't go out for the next two weeks without his permission. Sorry Five. Kind of glad he doesn't know about the phones now.

**SpaceBoy:** He's sending me on a mission tomorrow morning. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He should have known the good feeling wouldn't last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a bit longer, I was caught up with bouncing ideas off with RealityXIllusion and she says she might have a One-Shot or two to be based on this story! Yay!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let panic and sibling chaos seize control

**Family Chat**

_ 9:43am _

**TheBoy:** Reginald's sending Luther on a mission. I'm on my way over to meet up with him now.

  
  
  


_ 11:04am _

**Ben10:** Seriously?

**Ben10:** What's the mission? Where are you guys going?

  
  


_ 11:23am _

**Seancé:** Neither of them are answering their private messages, can any of you reach them?

**WhiteViolin:** I'll try calling both of them.

  
  


_ 11:30am _

**Cadet:** They might just still be out on the mission.

**Cadet:** I'll ask around. See if any officers have heard anything.

  
  


_ 11:46am _

**Actress: @SpaceBoy @TheBoy**

**Actress:** Where are you?

**Cadet:** I can't find anything that would warrent Reginald making it into a mission.

**Cadet:** You guys need any help?

**Ben10:** I don't like this.

**Seancé:** No one does, Benny.

**Ben10:** Luther, Five, please tell us where you guys are at next time. 

**Cadet:** There shouldn't be a next time.

**WhiteViolin:** I hope you guys are okay.

**WhiteViolin:** I don't know how long the mission is going to be but I'll stay up. I'll stay up as long as I need to so please message us.

  
  
  
  


**TheBoy**

_ 13 Missed Calls _

_ 16 Unread Messages _

  
  
  


**SpaceBoy**

_ 16 Missed Calls _

_ 16 Unread Messages _

  
  
  
  


**TheBoy**

_ 21 Missed Calls _

_ 36 Unread Messages _

  
  
  


**SpaceBoy**

_ 22 Missed Calls _

_ 36 Unread Messages _

  
  
  
  


**Family Chat**

_ 3:46pm _

**WhiteViolin:** Have any of you heard from them?

**Cadet:** Don't you think we'd message if we did?

**Actress:** Chill our Diego, she was just asking.

**Ben10:** I haven't heard from either of them.

**Ben10:** I'm going to keep calling them.

**Cadet:** Sorry Vanya.

**WhiteViolin:** It's okay. I'm sorry for making it sound like you wouldn't contact us, I was just asking cause I haven't heard from them either.

**Seancé:** They're not dead.

**Cadet:** Klaus wtf.

**Actress:** No one said they were.

**Ben10:** No, that's not what he means.

**Seancé:** I mean since I can't summon their ghosts then they're still alive.

**Cadet:** I thought your powers don't work when you're high.

**Ben10:** He's not high.

**Seancé:** I'm not high.

**Actress:** What?

**Seancé:** I've been trying something new. 

**WhiteViolin:** Klaus, that's awesome! I'm so proud of you.

**Seancé:** Danké.

**Seancé:** Sadly, celebrating my sobriety must wait until the two numbnuts ANSWER US.

  
  
  
  


**TheBoy**

_ 46 Missed Calls _

_ 57 Unread Messages _

  
  
  


**SpaceBoy**

_ 50 Missed Calls _

_ 57 Unread Messages _

  
  
  
  
  


**Family Chat**

_ 5:23pm _

**Ben10:** Anything?

**Actress:** No.

**Cadet:** I hadn't heard from them yet.

**Seancé:** Nadda.

**WhiteViolin:** No, should we contact someone?

**Actress:** Who?

**WhiteViolin:** Maybe Pogo? Or

**WhiteViolin:** Or dad?

**Cadet:** We are not contacting that bastard. No way in hell.

**Cadet:** He's the one who tried to send Luther on whatever this fucking mission is on his own. He doesn't even know Five's there too.

**Actress:** Wait.

**Actress:** Wait you guy's, I have an idea.

**Actress:** I'll be right back.

**Cadet:** What are you doing?

**Seancé:** Pretty sure she already left.

**Ben10:** Any idea what she's doing?

**WhiteViolin:** No clue.

  
  
  


_ 5:36pm _

**Actress:** You guys!

**Actress:** I called the Academy and Pogo answered.

**Actress:** I rumored him into telling me where Luther is and that he won't remember our phone call.

**Actress:** Dad sent him on a mission to some sort of chemical plant? Pogo says Luther should have been home hours ago. Turn on the news channel.

**Ben10:** What the hell?

**WhiteViolin:** What's wrong? Guys my dorm doesn't have a TV. Why did you want us to look at the news? What does that have to do with Luther and Five?

**Seancé:** Van, the news is doing a conver story on a "Accident" at a chemical plant.

**Cadet:** The place blew up.

**Cadet:** They haven't been able to get to touch with any survivors and they aren't saying the location either.

**WhiteViolin:** What

**WhiteViolin:** What does that mean? What about Luther? Five?

**Cadet:** Keep trying to contact them.

**Actress:** The news isn't mentioning any… any bodied with the Umbrella Academy uniform. They may have gotten out.

**Seancé:** They have to be alive. I don't see their ghosts.

**Actress:** Would you see their ghosts?

**Seancé:** What do you mean?

**Cadet:** What if their ghosts aren't… here anymore?

**Seancé:** That's not how it works.

**Seancé:** If they were

**Seancé:** If they were dead then even if they moved on I would still be able to contact them. The ghosts I see are the ones who haven't moved on but I can summon them or I can meet them.

**Ben10:** What do you mean meet them?

**Seancé:** Sometimes. Sometimes I meet ghosts in my dreams. I used to think it was nightmares but then I met a little girl who's apparently god and she's a brat, but she told me people wanted to talk to me and yeah… I can speak with ghosts that moved on but only in my dreams?

**Cadet:** What the actual fuck

**Ben10:** There's a lot to unpack in that message.

**WhiteViolin:** Gods a little girl?

**Actress:** We can discuss this more later, sorry Klaus, but for now can you try summoning them? If it doesn't work then… take a nap?

**Actress:** See if you can talk to them when you're asleep.

**WhiteViolin:** I know you won't see them though. They have to be alive. They have to be.

**Cadet:** Yeah, there's no way in hell those two got themselves blown up. Not a chance in hell.

**Ben10:** All of us should keep trying to call and message them.

**Ben10:** Whoever gets through first, make sure you message the rest of us. ASAP.

**WhiteViolin:** Do any of you know where the apartment is?

**Actress:** What apartment?

**Cadet:** The one Five is renting for Luther?

**Ben10:** They could have gone there!

**Seancé:** I don't know where it is.

**Seancé:** Neither of them ever mentioned it.

**WhiteViolin:** I don't know either.

**Actress:** Neither do I.

**Cadet:** It can't be that hard to find.

**Seancé:** Bro. There are a lot of apartments in Michigan.

**Cadet:** Well we need to start searching then. It's the only lead we got and it's better than nothing.

**Ben10:** He's right, and Luther's mentioned that it is within walking distance of the Academy.

**Seancé:** When did he say that?

**Ben10:** On the way to Vanya's recital. Him and I were talking about it cause Luther asked me what he should do.

**Actress:** What?

**Ben10:** He told me that he's considering moving out. He wasn't sure if he should immediately move into the apartment or wait until he finds a job first.

**Cadet:** As great of news as that is, we have more pressing things to worry about.

**Ben10:** Okay. Okay, let's start searching. Klaus, you keep working with your powers and… keep us in the loop if you…. You know.

**Seancé:** If I see them.

**Seancé:** Yeah, I will.

**Cadet:** The rest of us will search the apartment's near the academy then work our way further away from there.

**WhiteViolin:** I can meet you guys outside of Griddys? The bus is due in a few minutes.

**Actress:** I'm with Vanya still so I'll go with her.

**Cadet:** Okay, all of you keep in touch.

  
  
  
  


**TheBoy**

_ 59 Missed Calls _

_ 112 Unread Messages _

  
  
  


**SpaceBoy**

_ 62 Missed Calls _

_ 113 Unread Messages _

  
  
  
  
  


**Family Chat**

_ 7:46pm _

**Seancé:** You guys, I found them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Shitshow in the works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so writing the actual scenes out are a lot harder than I anticipated and I'm not sure if I did these characters Justice.

**Family Chat**

_ 8:34pm _

**WhiteViolin:** They're gone? Please tell me I read that wrong.

**Ben10:** Klaus

**Ben10:** Klaus, please please reread your message and make sure it's what you really mean to say.

**Ben10:** Because you know not to surprise me like this. I honest to God can't handle this if they're fucking dead.

**Seancé:** Wait. Wait oh my god no.

**Seancé:** No you guys, they aren't dead.

**Seancé:** I promise they aren't dead. I just meant I know where they're at.

**Cadet:** Klaus, what the fuck? You couldn't find some way to word that better?!

**Seancé:** I'm sorry, okay?!

**Seancé:** I just fucking found out where they were and you said to tell you guys immediately. Thinking about how I word shit wasn't at the top of my priorities!

**Actress:** Where are they?

**Seancé:** Okay so Hazel says they're at Five's apartment.

**Cadet:** Who the fuck is Hazel?

**Seancé:** He's this ghost that appeared when I sent out an overall message asking for help finding Five and Luther. He appeared so fast it honestly scared me.

**Seancé:** He told me what apartment building they're in and what room number. He is also following me but I think he's just curious? Idk why he's following me to be honest but whatever, he's helping me get there.

**Seancé** Shared Location

**Seancé:** ↘️🌐

**Seancé:** This is where he says they are.

**Cadet:** Okay, I'm a few blocks away from there. 

**Actress:** Vanya and I need to get on a new bus but we'll be there soon.

**Ben10:** I need to calm myself down before I get a taxi there but I'll be there as soon as possible too.

**Seancé:** Shit I'm sorry.

**Ben10:** It's fine, at least our brothers are still alive.

  
  
  
  


_ 9:02pm _

**Cadet:** I'm here.

**Image220119.jpeg**

**Seancé:** What the hell?

**Ben10:** …. I mean I'm glad they're okay.

**Ben10:** But what the fuck?

**WhiteViolin:** Are they… sleeping?

**Actress:** Those shitheads better not have been sleeping this whole time.

**Cadet:** They seem exhausted. I already tried waking them up but no dice. I can't even pull the blanket off of them. Luther has a death grip on it.

**Seancé:** We can use this right? We can definitely use this as blackmail?

**Seancé:** I mean, they're fucking cuddling.

**Seancé:** Ten bucks that Five wakes up and tries to stab Luther.

**Ben10:** Diego is the stabby one remember?

**Ben10:** Twenty bucks he punches him.

**Cadet:** Twenty on Five waking up and saying something rude and Luther goes all puppy eyes on him.

**Actress:** Twenty bucks, I agree with Diego.

**WhiteViolin:** I am not betting on our brothers.

**Seancé:** 🥺

**WhiteViolin:** No.

**WhiteViolin:** Though I don't think Five will do anything. He might be embarrassed though.

* * *

The first thing he became aware of was the overall ache throughout his entire body. Well, most of his body, he actually couldn't feel his left arm at all… but he didn't pay too much attention to it. Instead he found his focus on the almost sweltering heat surrounding him. At first he assumed he had fallen asleep with the comforter tucked up over his head again but this felt different. It was… still overly warm and it left his mouth dry as a desert, but he could vaguely recall someone talking to him. He could only assume that the steady rise and fall of whatever he was laying on, that whoever had been the one talking to him, was there as well. 

The mere idea of whoever that person is lying down with him is mortifying.

He needed to get away from there. Last he remembered… he had met up with Luther, for a mission. It was a simple sneak in, find the necessary information and sneak sour only somewhere along the way their presence was noticed by the security there. Then it began a full on battle, the amount of weapons those guards had were definitely not the usual assigned through the protocol that those types of company's had. Guess Reginald was right about the chemical plant doing shady business.

"Five? Five are you awake?"

Shifting slightly, Five tilted his head to the side as he cracked one eye open. His lashes stuck together, crusted from however long he slept, he had to squeeze his eyes shut a few times just to make the blurry spots dancing before him fade enough to see in front of him.

Although he wasn't expecting to see Diego's face mere inches away from his own.

Five flinched back. 

Moving was definitely not a good idea. Unable to stop it in time, a whimper slipped past his lips as a fire-y pain flared up, he couldn't tell where it was coming from, all he knew was that it  _ hurt _ .

"Whoa! Wait, are you hurt? Shit. Shit don't fucking move okay? Don't move."

"Wha-? Diego? What are you doing here?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe looking for your two sorry asses?!"

Luther… and Diego was here. Looking for them? Five blinked, slowly shifting around to try and look for his other brother but he didn't see him anywhere around the room… they were in Luther's bedroom? Not the- Not the Academy bedroom that still looked as though it belonged to a twelve year old but the bedroom in the apartment he'd been steadily filling to look more and more lived in for Luther.

"Five?"

Someone touched his shoulder at the same instant whatever he had been laying on moved, and it was on instinct that he reached for his powers. Using them to pull himself away from the touch. It was always up to the luck of the draw, teleporting without meaning to. Sometimes it ended in his favor, and other times, like now, it ended with him sprawled out on the floor.

"Shit!"

The pounding of footsteps running toward him was more than enough to clue him into the headache flaring up. Biting down on his lower lip, Five slowly- hesitantly, worked on pushing himself up to his hands and knees. The task was nearly impossible as he still couldn't feel his arm, let alone maneuver it underneath him to hold him up. Hands slipped under his arms, it had to be Luther, no one else was strong enough to do this, and hoisted him up off the ground.

"Hey Ben, can you move the blankets back so I can set him back on the bed?"

Five mumbled quietly under his breath, not entirely sure what he wanted to say but knowing that he did want to have some say in the conversation. He hadn't noticed anyone else other than Luther and Diego in the room, though by the sound of things Ben was over eby the bed and faintly Five could make out Allison and Vanya whispering to one another. If all of them were here then Klaus was bound to be somewhere nearby as well. He couldn't focus entirely on the conversation around him, using his power just then had taken more energy from him than it should have. He could barely keep his eyes open.

"Did he pass out?"

"...No? His eyes are open but I think he's a bit out of it."

"Luther, what the fuck happened?"

"We-we were on the mission but then we were spotted." Five tuned the rest of Luther's explanation out, he didn't need to hear about a mission  _ he was just on _ . He knew what happened. A couple of casually dressed security guards they assumed were just workers on a lunch break had noticed them. By the time they realized what was going on the security guards had already alerted the others. Five wanted to teleport the two of them out of there right then and there but Luther had insisted that they needed to find the proof Reginald needed. So instead of leaving peacefully, they stayed and they fought. It took every ounce of his willpower to keep from killing all of them after seeing the one guard clock Luther upside the head with the butt of his gun.

After that… he couldn't really remember what happened after the fight. He knew something had to have happened, why was he unconscious? How did they get to the apartment? Why were the others here? What did Diego mean they were looking for them? God, his head was killing him. Did he get hit? It would explain a lot.

It took him a moment to realize that he was being lifted into the air, and not fainting like his mind was suggesting he should.

"Five? Uh, if you're awake then I'm just going to set you down on the bed, okay?.... Please don't hit me or teleport away."

"Wa'na sit up." Five mumbled, twisting slightly.

"Ok-okay! Stop moving!"

It was only once he was propped up against the headboard of the bed, that Five opened his eyes, "Wha-? What happened?"

Luther frowned, "I'm not sure what happened after I… after I was knocked out but when I woke up we were inside the apartment and you were unconscious. I'm guessing you teleported the both of us out there?" 

Five hummed, it would explain why his body hurt so much. Teleporting without awareness of where he was going always ended badly.

"You, uh, you were still unconscious so I moved you to the bedroom after I cleaned your arm."

"My arm?" Five asked the same moment Allison asked, "Wait, you got hurt?"

"I think you got hit by some of the chemicals from the explosions. A patch of your sleeve was burned off and when I got it off of you your skin was really… messed up." Luther looked a bit green in the face and Five decided then and there he did not want to know why, "I had to… scrap the dead skin off, and then I flushed it out before I used up the burn ointment in the first aid kit. I also used up the rest of the gauze and bandages… sorry."

"It's fine. I'll restock it later."

A chemical burn? That would explain why he couldn't feel his arm but Luther left out too many details. He'll have to look over it later to access the damage. 

He figured that was all, but when he was about to close his eyes and rest, he noticed the deep frown on Luther's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I tried calling dad," Luther whispered, Five was surprised he hadn't broken the cup with how tightly he was holding onto it, "...I told him you were hurt… I asked him to bring Mom with him when he came to get us…"

Five sighed, "Let me guess, the old man refused to send her?"

"He… he said it was your own fault for getting injured… that you shouldn't have compromised my mission in the first place… he said he wasn't going to send Pogo to get either of us. That I should just head back without you…"

Five hummed, gingerly leaning back against the headboard with his full weight, the others were all looking from him to Luther and back again. It would be funny on any other occasion, sadly he had to deal Reginald fucking with Luther's emotions first.

"Luther, look at me," Once he was absolutely certain he had his brother's attention, Five spoke, "Do you remember are messages from a few days ago? Do you remember what I said about Reginald?"

"...Yeah, but what does that-"

"I hate him, and I know for certain he doesn't care about me. Pretty sure he despises me." 

"Wait, Dad probably… he… uh," Luther trailed off, avoiding Five's eyes.

"Oh come on, it's not like he was exactly subtle about how he feels about me. I couldn't give a rat's ass about what he thinks. Look, the point I'm trying to make is that it's not exactly surprising that he wouldn't send someone to help after finding out I was there. He likes it when the ball is in his court, the fact that he didn't know I was on the mission with you made him angry." Five shrugged, though the movement came off as jerky and stiff, "I've been testing his patience our entire life, he knows that I won't listen to him and that is what pisses him off. Because he knows he can't control me."

Shit. Five just barely managed to keep from cursing out loud. Luther, honest-to-god, looked as though he was about to start crying. Come to think of it, glancing over at the others Five realized that they all looked teary-eyed as well.

"Five…" Ben hesitated, only continuing once Five gestured impatiently for him to do so, "Why did dad target you so often?"

"What?"

Ben and Klaus shared a look before Ben explained, "Dad always singled you out… you got in trouble with him the most out of all of us. I don't understand why though? Why did dad get mad at you for things that weren't even your fault? Why did he keep taking you out for private training more and more often, why did you always come back looking so…"

Five took the opportunity presented to him and cut into the conversation as Ben trailed off, "How long has this been bothering you? Is this why you were acting so weird around me at the recital?"

Ben shrugged, eyes downcast and avoided Five's gaze.

"Listen, Dad and I never saw eye to eye and we never will. We don't care about each other, that will never change. I was a real shithead growing up, I hated him and I still do. I wanted to do everything possible to let him know that I have no respect for him and… he didn't like that." Five laughed humorlessly, "He was mad that I knew more about my powers then he did, so he would just give me tests to try and figure out the full extent of my abilities. Only, he could never tell when I was purposely holding back or not. That's all."

"So what?" Klaus frowned, "You and Reggie had some sort of pissing contest up until you moved out?"

"Something like that."


	10. Mad World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even a chemical explosion can keep the chaos in this family down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned!   
> I'm finally in my Senior year! Bad news is I'm taking more classes this semester than usual, which means updates are going to be pretty slow.

**Private Chat**

**Ben10 to SpaceBoy**

_ 7:06 am _

**Ben10:** Luther, how are you and Five doing?

**SpaceBoy:** I’m okay. For the most part, Five is still sleeping everything off. It’s good that he’s resting, but he seems more irritated when he wakes up. 

**Ben10:** You know how he is. Has he tried sneaking out yet?

**SpaceBoy:** No, not yet. 

**SpaceBoy:** I keep expecting him to try and runoff, but he hasn’t? Like, he hasn’t even mentioned leaving.

**Ben10:** That’s

**Ben10:** That’s good news?

**Ben10:** He’s definitely planning something.

**SpaceBoy: 😩**

  
  
  


**Family Chat**

_ 9:32 am _

**SpaceBoy:** I talked it over with Five last night, and I decided I'm not going back to the Academy.

**Cadet:** It's about fucking time.

**Actress:** Diego. Seriously?

**Actress:** But that's great news, Luther! Are you staying at the apartment?

**SpaceBoy:** Yeah. I tried telling Five that I can find a job to rent my own place, but he insisted I stay here.

**Seancé:** At least now, you’ll be saving a shitton of money.

**Seancé: @TheBoy** Fivey, wanna pay mine and Ben’s rent?

**Cadet:** Really Klaus?

**Seancé:** What? I was just asking a question!

  
  
  


**Private Chat**

**WhiteViolin to TheBoy**

_ 2:21pm _

**WhiteViolin:** Hey, Five? Are you awake?

  
  
  
  


**WhiteViolin:** I’m thinking of getting my name changed. Legally.

**TheBoy:** Why?

**WhiteViolin:** Oh! I didn’t think you were actually up.

**WhiteViolin:** How are you feeling? Has Luther changed your bandages yet?

**TheBoy:** I’ve been up, and yes, he changed my bandages an hour ago. The idiot finally fell asleep.

**WhiteViolin:** Has he not been sleeping?

**TheBoy:** No. He thinks he needs to stay awake in case I need anything, despite telling him I’m perfectly capable of moving around on my own.

**WhiteViolin:** He just wants to help you. I think he blames himself for you getting hurt…

**TheBoy:** He shouldn’t. It wasn’t his fault.

**WhiteViolin:** But he doesn’t know that.

**TheBoy:** Then I suppose I’ll have to keep telling him that it isn’t until he believes me.

**TheBoy:** Now, what did you mean earlier? When you said that you want to change your name?

  
  
  
  
  


**TheBoy:** Vanya? I can see you’re still online.

**WhiteViolin:** well, when I first started at the school Grace and Pogo filled out my papers for me since I didn't know how to do it.

**WhiteViolin:** I figured I would try and do it myself this year.

**WhiteViolin:** so I started looking into how to do it and everything, it turns out that dad never legally changed my name to Vanya. It just says seven on my birth certificate.

**TheBoy:** What the fuck?

**TheBoy:** That fucking asshole. Did you want me to look into how you can get your name changed? Is that why you messaged me? I'm not entirely sure how it works but I'm pretty sure we would have to go to a courthouse. I can take you there as soon as you want to go.

**WhiteViolin:** Actually I'm messaging you because I'm not sure if I should change my name to Vanya or just give myself my own name.

**TheBoy:** … Do you not like the name Vanya?

**WhiteViolin:** I do! It's just, I don't want some random name that probably just got picked off a list.

**TheBoy:** They didn't give you some random name. Grace took her time coming up with various different names for all of you and even tried giving you guys names that would suit your background.

**WhiteViolin:** She did?

**WhiteViolin:** But why Vanya?

**TheBoy:** I know she did because I watched her do it. 

**TheBoy:** she gave you the name Vanya because it is a name that helps represent where you were born. It's a gender neutral name.

**WhiteViolin:** Is it really? I never knew mom put so much thought into our names… tbh I just assumed she read a book of baby names and picked out random ones for each of us.

**TheBoy:** Yeah. It’s of Russian and Hebrew origin. It was probably picked out since Reginald got you from someplace in Russia.

**WhiteViolin:** Oh. I didn’t know that… That’s nice.

**TheBoy:** You don’t have to keep the name. None of us have to keep the names Grace gave us. You can pick one that you like.

**WhiteViolin:** I think the others like their names. They never mentioned wanting to change them.

**TheBoy:** I’m assuming you’re trying to tell me that you don't like your name. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have led this conversation the way you did. What name should I call you?

  
  
  
  
  


**TheBoy:** Sibling. Answer me.

**WhiteViolin:** Sibling?

**TheBoy:** You didn’t give me a name. Until you tell me what to call you, I’ll just call you sibling, or would you prefer to go by Seven until you have a new name picked?

**WhiteViolin:** Not seven. Please.

**TheBoy:** Okay.

**WhiteViolin:** I don’t know what name I want.

**WhiteViolin:** I’ve been thinking of a few… but I don’t want to change it until I know for sure. Because what if I change it and then I don’t like the name anymore?

**TheBoy:** Okay, there’s nothing wrong with that. As I said, Vanya is a name that was picked because it suits you, because you are you. Would you be okay with going by that until you make a decision?

**WhiteViolin:** Ye

**WhiteViolin:** Yeah. Sorry, I’m okay with Vanya and… thanks for taking the time to discuss this with me. It means a lot to me.

**TheBoy:** You don’t have to thank me for having a conversation with you, Van. I feel as though I need to make it a point to tell you that you don't have to thank anyone else for talking with you either. Especially not family. They should just automatically do it. You’re our sister, we love you, and this doesn’t change anything except we will just call you by a different name if you want us to.

**WhiteViolin:** I love you guys too.

**TheBoy:** Have you told any of the others?

**WhiteViolin:** No. No, not yet.

**WhiteViolin:** I know I have to. It’s just… it took me a while to tell you, and I’m not sure I want to tell the others right now. None of them ever brought it up so I am almost 100% sure that all of their birth certificates at least have their name on it.

**TheBoy:** That’s perfectly fine, it’s your decision. However, I want you to know that they wouldn’t judge you for wanting to change your name. It's your name. They love you just as much as I do.

  
  
  
  


**WhiteViolin:** I

**WhiteViolin:** Thank you, Five.

  
  
  


**TheBoy:** Thank you for telling me.

  
  
  
  


**Family Chat**

_ 9:47 pm _

**TheBoy:** Are you and Ben having trouble paying your rent? I can give you guys money as long as it's used for either paying off your rent or paying bills.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to RealityXIllusion's story "Here we go Again [On our Own]". Her story is not finished just yet but she's shared her plans with me and gave me permission to write this story. We are working together on writing this, and the texting is written by me (Chibi_Twan) and any bits I have written out I will run by her first to make sure they fit the story plotline she has in store.


End file.
